Field
Embodiments described generally relate to methods for assembling modular floating production storage and offloading vessels.
Description of the Related Art
In the production of offshore oil and gas, floating production storage and offloading (FPSO) vessels are often used to produce and process hydrocarbons and store the resulting products. FPSO vessels are often a more attractive choice than fixed platforms for hydrocarbon production and processing in deep water fields because such floating systems typically require a lower capital investment.
A conventional FPSO vessel is generally designed for a particular job with a set of design requirements relative to the specified production worksite. After the job is complete, the FPSO vessel may sit idle for some time due to its original configuration not being suitable for prospective worksites. The FPSO vessel, therefore, must remain idle until the next job at a worksite that is suitable for the specifically configured FPSO vessel becomes available. Alternately, the conventional FPSO vessel may be reconstructed as required by a future worksite. However, such modifications are generally cost prohibitive, time restrictive, or impractical to complete. Additionally, conventional FPSO vessels may also not be reusable due to damage that can be incurred to the hull or other portions of the FPSO vessel, such as caused by an impact at sea.
There is a need, therefore, for methods for assembling and using FPSO vessels so that the FPSO vessel can be efficiently reconfigured for a variety of different type of worksites.